Timeless
by mickey8701
Summary: Itachi and Naruto are dating. Itachi is the police chief and Sasuke is part of a notorious gang. What happens when Itachi catches Sasuke robbing a bank? What will happen to Naruto? ItaNaru, slight SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fic, I'm currently writing my first one (Check it out if you get the chance). **

**This story is based off a Korean music video by Jang Ri In feat. Xiah Junsu. It's called Timeless and it's awesome. If you want to get a feel for this story I recommend watching the video first, just youtube it. There are two versions. This story is based off both. I will be using quotes from the Korean, English, and Chinese versions of the song Timeless so….yeah…please review and tell me what you think. I'll be glad to read your opinions**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto, the song Timeless, the video Timeless, or Xiah Junsu.**

**It's important to note that Itachi and Sasuke are related in this but don't find out until the end.**

…

…

"_Timeless, don't let it end, no, now that you're right here in my arms where you should stay. Hold tight baby, timeless don't let fade it out tonight—."_

Mid-afternoon, in Yamanaka's flower shop a 17 year old male sang his favorite song timeless as he watered the various plants. The boy had bright yellow hair, large ocean blue eyes that could make the bluest of seas jealous, beautiful golden tan skin and a gorgeous, slightly muscular body covered with an orange tank top, black pants, and a white apron.

"_Just let the moment sweep us both away lifting us to where we both ag—,"_

Muscular arms grabbed the blonde from behind and pulled his arms behind his back.

"You're under arrest," stated a deep, sexy voice. The blonde rolled his eyes.

"Oh really Mr. Policeman? What exactly for?"

"For…being too perfect," muttered the voice.

"Itachi…," the blonde wiggled himself out of said arms and turned around to glare at his boyfriend. "I'm trying to get some work done, speaking of which isn't that where you should be?"

Itachi smirked. Pale skin, red eyes and long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail, Itachi could be considered every woman's (and some men's) dream.

"Just thought I come and see what my favorite blonde was doing…and seeing whether or not that blonde would like to do something or someone else." Itachi, slowly back up his favorite blonde, against the flowers. Said blonde feeling a bit anxious decided to do the most logical thing he could think of at the moment.

Splash!

Itachi stood soaked from head to toe staring at his lover with a murderous glint in his eyes. The blonde shakily started to back up clutching the beautiful blue necklace his boyfriend had given him for their four year anniversary.

"Naruto…," Itachi picked up a nearby hose. "You're going to pay for that."

"Nooooooooo….." Naruto ran as he was sprayed with intense burst of ice cold water.

…

_Somewhere in another part of town_

A man sat in a giant, black BMW Jeep, staring out the window. His phone rang,

(A/N: This is his Ringtone):

_Lifting us to where we both agree…this is timeless lov—_

"Hello?"

"The deal has been made; the hit will be coming up soon. Don't blow this. If this goes well everything will be yours."

"Right, Kabuto."

Sasuke hung up his phone and looked back out the car window thinking of the events to come.

…

…

**So what do you think? Do you like? Dislike? Anything will help. Please review. **

**Oh and sorry to those who have read my other story but there will not be any Author-character chats in this story because this is a more serious story then the other so…**


	2. Chapter 2

…

…

Itachi and Naruto laid on the shop's floor panting and soaking wet from their previous adventures.

Itachi looked over at Naruto.

"So what are you going to do today, kit?"

Naruto looked over at Itachi.

"Nothing, I was thinking about going to the bank later on to make a deposit. What time do you have to be back to work?"

"Now," Itachi leaned over to kiss Naruto. "I'll see you later on tonight then."

Naruto watched as the love of his life walked out of the shop door. He signed happily and once again squeezed the necklace that lied on his neck. The necklace that meant the world to him, that like a wedding ring symbolized his commitment and the fact that he would never be alone again.

"Excuse me sir, do you work here? I would like to buy something."

Naruto quickly jumped up, laughing and rubbing the back of his head.

"Right this way Ms." Naruto said, leading the old lady to the register.

…

Naruto hummed as he walked into Konoha bank. Today was going to be a good day.

…

Sasuke pulled the black face mask over his head and looked over at the front side of the car.

"Remember to bring the car around in 10 minutes"

"_Well,"_ Sasuke thought to his self. "_Let's go do this_."

…

…

**Sorry that this chapter is sooo short but it's building up to next couple of events that change everything. The next part is when the Korean and Chinese lyrics come into play. I'm really excited about writing the next chapter. I hope it will be good. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So a character will die in this chapter. It may be seen as a tab bit graphic but that depends on what you define as graphic.**

**Also, please note that this was originally supposed to be SasuNaru but apparently it doesn't turn out like that so…yeah. **

…

…

_No, you can't let me go_

_Even though it's hard stay longer_

_If I can see you a bit more_

_Then I'd smile for the rest of our love_

…

"Put your hands up in the air and get on the ground."

Naruto swung his head over and looked at the lone figure wearing all black with a black mask covering his face. Naruto quickly did the man's biddings but not before seeing the manager behind the counter press a button that Naruto knew would signal the police.

Naruto watched as the man in black forced the tellers to place large sacks of money into a black plastic bag. Tears fell from his eyes as he grabbed his necklace and thought of only one thing.

"_Itachi…_"

…

"_**Bank robbery at Konoha Bank on N. Sannin street**_"

"_Haven't had one of those in a while,_" thought Itachi as the announcement sounded. "_Better get— Wait! Konoha Bank? Where did Naruto say he was going today…Shit."_

Itachi quickly grabbed his gun, alerted the FBI and taskforce. He turned to his men.

"Alright everyone let's move."

…

Sasuke looked around at the fearful faces and the floor and had to smile behind his mask.

"_Seems like this is going to be a lot easier than I thought,_"

"Thank you all for your cooperation and I hope that you all have a pleasant evening."

Sasuke made to walk out the door when he heard the sound of police sirens.

"_Guess I'm not going out that way,_"

Sasuke looked around the bank and saw a flash of yellow hair.

"_Don't see that every day,_"

"Hey you blondie, yeah you, come over here." The blonde walked slowly towards him, fearful, but refusing to show it. "You're going to assist me in getting out of here. Got it?"

The blondes eyes widen and he swallowed. Sasuke quickly grabbed him and ran around to the escape entrance in the back of the store that he knew every store had for safety reasons. An alarm quickly sounded which he knew would as he and the blonde ran. They made it to the Great Naruto Bridge right before they were surrounded by at least 50 police cars. Sasuke watched as the police quickly jumped out of their cars, while FBI agents jump from helicopters, and ran out from different sides of the Bridge.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto around the neck and held a gun to his head.

"Back off, now."

Everyone hesitated as they saw him grab the blonde Hostage whom they all of course knew. They still held their weapons in the hands aiming at the man in black while keeping a wary eye on the boy beside him. Soon another cop car pulled up and out came a single man.

"Lower your weapons!" The man said.

…

Itachi stepped out of the car barking the order. His men slowly lowered their weapons to their sides. Itachi looked at the scared face of Naruto and put on his impassive mask, knowing that it would do neither him nor Naruto any good if he showed any emotion at this time but in his head…

"_Not Naruto, please anything but this, don't let him die, Please, I can't live without him."_

Itachi removed his jacket and walked slowly towards the duo near the wall of the bridge.

"You don't want to do this. If you cooperate with us and let the boy go I'm sure we can let you off with an easy sentence. You don't want to have to deal with the consequences of being apprehended do you?" he spoke in a calm, logical, soothing voice.

The criminal pointed his gun at the cops waving it around from cop to cop. Suddenly he grabbed Naruto even tighter almost crushing his throat. Naruto let out a scream as the gun was once again placed against his temple.

Itachi, without thinking, quickly pulled out his gun and pointed it at the criminal. The other cops quickly did the same.

"Let him go!" he yelled.

"Itachi! No!" Naruto screamed. Pleading with Itachi with his eyes for him to leave and let someone else handle the situation.

"Let him go, now! I'm warning you! You're putting your own life on the line."

One of the cops on the side of Itachi suddenly shot out his gun at the criminal. Hearing the gun being shot, Naruto quickly move his head to the side to avoid being hit. The criminal, whom the shot was aimed for, fired his gun at Itachi.

Itachi, who was still pointing his gun at the criminal, wasn't prepared to dodge the attack. The bullet went cleanly through the middle of his head. Crimson red blood that matched the color of his eyes quickly followed the bullet. Itachi fell back almost in slow motion. Naruto and the criminal watched in surprise as Itachi's now limp body hit the ground.

Seeing their leader down, the police started firing random shots at the criminal while he shot back. At some point Naruto fainted from shock. His necklace flashed in the sunlight. As the shots were being fired back and forth, a giant blue truck pulled up, with another man in black shooting from the sunroof of the car.

…

Sasuke looked behind at the truck and grinned.

"_About time!_" he thought.

Sasuke quickly looked down at his hostage and seeing the necklace snatched the jewel from around his neck. He lightly kissed him on the head.

"I'll keep this as a keepsake." Sasuke whispered in the boys unhearing ears.

Sasuke opened the car door and quickly jumped inside. He pulled off his mask and laughed.

"Woo!" he exclaimed in joy shaking the sweat from his head.

Almost as an afterthought he pulled out the necklace from his pocket and stared at the lovely jewel in awe.

"What's that?" asked a grinning Kabuto as he too took off his mask.

"Nothing," said Sasuke as he quickly pocketed the necklace.

…

…

**Woo…so what did you think? This chapter was just so intense. I didn't want to kill off Itachi but it had to be done (Don't kill me drarythoughts). I did enjoy writing this chapter though.**


	4. Chapter 4

…

…

_I'll be leaving with the world_

_But will sadness also leave with me?_

_I cry out for you with all my strength, who will hear?_

_My hurting heart is crying softly_

_Hold my hand so I can't leave_

…

Naruto stared down at Itachi's body. Itachi was lying on the hospital bed in what looked like a coma with a life support attached to his arm as he unconsciously breathed through an oxygen mask. Naruto glanced up at the heart monitor noting that Itachi's heart was still beating. He looked back at Itachi tears welling up in his eyes. He went to grab the necklace around his neck and then he remembered he no longer had it. It had been three days since the robbery; The doctors still haven't seen any progress.

Itachi's eye twitch as if he was thinking of something.

"Itachi!" Naruto quickly got up and looked over him.

No response.

Naruto signed and sat back down

…

_2 days later_

It was utter chaos in Itachi's hospital room. Half of the police force was surrounding him, priest anxiously saying quick prayers that were meant to preserve life, and all this was happening while a humidifier blew over Itachi's body keeping him from dehydrating.

Naruto knew it was over. He walked away towards the window as one man wrote down the time and cause of death.

Itachi's heart of course was still beating however his brain was damaged beyond repair. Life was no longer an option for if he was kept alive he would be nothing but a breathing corpse. As he cried, the priest last words reached Naruto's ears,

" 'If one person takes an oath to do anything, whether it be good or evil, even though he is unaware of it, in any case when he learns of it he will be guilty.' "

…

Sasuke walked along with the most notorious gang lords of his time, laughing and joking. Suddenly his heart started to hurt and beat unnaturally fast. His breathing became constricted. He became dizzy. He could hear Kabuto's voice and the others around him vaguely,

"Boss, are you okay?"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke then passed out.

…

…


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS SECTION MUST BE READ IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY FROM THIS POINT ON.**

**Three pound signs (#) above and below represents a flashback and/or memory. The words will be Italicized (Thought's during a flashback will be placed into single quotes). Here's an example. **

**# # #**

_The bird jumped over the moon. _

"_I saw the cow jump over the moon" said the bird. _

'_I wonder will the bird and the cow jump over the moon,' thought the rat in the hat_

**# # #**

**If you didn't get that then you'll probably get it as you read. If you don't, send me a message soon because it's imperative that you understand how these flash backs/memories work and not get them confused with the rest of the story.**

…

…

_Timeless, this isn't a goodbye_

_If it's one life, it's us, it's now_

_Hold tight baby_

_Timeless, put it in on your heart_

…

Sasuke was rushed to hospital. Vaguely he can hear the medics around him telling him to breathe, to hold on. He also heard something else…

"It would appear that the cop that just died was this boy's brother. They were separated at birth shortly after being put in the foster home."

"But if they were adopted then how do they still maintain the same last name, their birth name?"

"The older brother's request, I think the most logical thing to do would be to give this boy his heart."

"This is one lucky kid; to find a donor this soon and not to be place on life support or a waiting list."

"Yes…"

This was the last thing Sasuke heard before he once again lost consciousness and with it, his short term memory.

…

# # #

"_Let him go now!"_

_Boom!_

_Itachi watched as the bullet barely missed Naruto's head. He mentally signed in relief._

'_Naruto…'_

_Boom!_

_He was so focused that Naruto that he didn't notice the bullet coming his way_—

# # #

Sasuke woke up startled, his heart throbbing. Thinking of the memories that just had flooded into his head, he squeezed his eyes shut trying to block them from his head. Sweat poured from his face. He clutched at his chest feeling a slight pain while trying to figure out what he was doing in the hospital with a bandage wrapped around the top half of his body, various IVs poking out from different places of his body.

He looked out of the hospital room door to see Kabuto, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, and Madara talking to a nurse. He looked back down and out the window at the glassy plains below and the giant ER sign that was posted on the wall adjacent to his room.

"_What the hell is going on?_"

…

…

**I know this chapter is a bit confusing but I'll try to explain it. Sasuke is starting to receive Itachi's memories since he was giving Itachi's heart to replace his heart. **

**I know this chapter is short but it's an introduction to Itachi memories. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry that I didn't get to respond to the reviews but I am dead tired and I just wanted to put this new chapter up and sleep. I'll respond to the next ones though.**

**Oh and Sasuke is starting to receive Itachi's memories. **

…

…

_It'll hurt just for a while like a moment's fever_

_But we both agree…_

_This is Timeless_

_This is Timeless…_

…

It was a couple days after the surgery and Kabuto had already explained to Sasuke all that had taken place still Sasuke could not regain his memory of the incident. It was now night time and Sasuke drove his beautiful black Lexus not even thinking about where he was going. He just drove.

# # #

"_Open wide, 'tachi!" Naruto giggled as his boyfriend refuse to eat the treat handed to him._

"_I don't like sweets…"_

_# # #_

"_What the hell?!" _Sasuke thought as the sudden thoughts invoked his head. He removed one hand from the steering wheel and slapped his self in the head trying to stop the what he thought were hallucinations.

# # #

"_I love you," Naruto said staring into his boyfriends eyes. _

"_I love you too"_

# # #

Sasuke was starting to become dizzy from all the memories going on in his head. He couldnt focus on his driving.

# # #

"_You jerk!" Naruto screamed. "Just for that you're going to buy me a whole mess of ramen…and no sex for a week!"_

"_Nooooooo!!"_

_# # #_

The memories finally stopped and Sasuke looked back to the car filled street in front of him. He turned the corner into a small, quiet neighborhood with little stores dotted along. One store in particular stood out to him.

"_Hey, I know that shop but I could have sworn I've never seen it before…"_

Sasuke stopped the car across from the street from the shop. He got out of the car and walk into the store not before looking up at the sign.

"_The Yamanaka flower shop? Hmmmm…."_

Memories once again assaulted him.

# # #

"_Itachi stop! You're going to ruin the store!"_

_# # #_

Sasuke paused as he saw the blonde male, who kept showing up in his so called "hallucinations," look up from what he was reading.

# # #

"_Itachi not here! I might get customers,"_

# # #

Suddenly his heart gave a painful lurch. He began to fall. The man behind counter looked scared. He quickly ran over to help Sasuke.

"Are you okay?" asked the blonde. "Come have a seat." He pulled the unwilling Sasuke over to a pretty flower decorated chair.

Sasuke heart started to calm at the feel of the man's touch, as if…it was what he had wanted every since he first saw the store.

…

…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sup every 1! Long time no update, lol. Sorry it took me so long to update but…well I really don't have a reason except that I'm a lazy, procrastinator plus an anime convention is coming to my city next week so…I gotta make my cosplay. Uh…that being said, ENJOY!!**

…

…

_You call for me because you miss me_

_You call for me because you are yearning_

_Timeless, the memories keep on returning to me_

_Like recovering from an illness_

…

"I feel as if I have met you somewhere before."

It was 7pm and Naruto and Sasuke were sitting at a table placed in the corner of the flower shop.

"I'm pretty sure I have never seen you before in my life. I'm sure I would remember considering that you look exactly like him."

"Who?"

Sasuke realized his mistake when the blonde quickly turned his head to the side. He saw a tear slowly fall down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"It's okay, really."

Sasuke watched as the blonde grabbed at his neck as if searching for something, then realizing that it wasn't there removed his hand and signed. Sasuke grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes.

"Kit, it's going to be okay."

Shocked, Naruto pulled his hand back and quickly ran to the back of the store. Shocked from what he had just done Sasuke looked around the store eventually spotting a picture on the flower arrangement desk. It was a picture of Naruto and some guy that looked like Sasuke himself, except with lines on the side of his face. The guy had his arm around Naruto's shoulders and they were smiling happily at the camera.

"_Naruto, Itachi, smile for the camera!" Ino, Naruto's best friend yelled happily._

_Click_

Sasuke shook his head and ran out of the store still trying to figure out what was going on.

…

Sasuke sat on his expensive black, leather sofa, tossing and turning as memories kept returning to him.

"_You don't have to do this…. It's not worth it! ... Let him go!"_

'_Naruto…Naruto…please not Naruto…'_

Sasuke ran to the liquor cabinet and quickly poured himself a glass of wine spilling it everywhere in his haste.

'_take me instead please!'_

'_Naruto!!'_

Sasuke drowned three glasses of liquor

'_thank kami it missed'_

_Boom_

Tears started to fall from Sasuke's eyes

_As he felt the bullet beginning to push a hole through his head he could on think of one thing._

"_Naruto…"_

Sasuke picked up his phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Yes?"

"I need some information on the officer who was shot that day"

"Right away boss"

Click

…

…

**Whoa! I'll admit that chappie is kinda confusing but everything comes out in the next chapter which just so happens to be the last. SO…till next time!! Au revoir!**


	8. Chapter 8 Final Chapter

**So here it is folks. The last chapter of Timeless and by far my favorite chapter, Enjoy.**

…

…

_Timeless, this isn't a goodbye_

_If it's one life, it's us, it's now_

_Timeless, this is not a goodbye_

_If love can't turn back then now will be forever_

_Hold tight baby_

_Timeless, stain this on your heart_

_It'll hurt for a while just like a moment's fever_

_But we both agree_

_This is timeless_

_Oh Baby, it's timeless!_

_This is timeless…_

_Timeless_

_This is Timeless Love._

…

Itachi Uchiha

Orphoned at the age of 4. Brother was orphaned at the age of 1 due to a family massacre. Both retained their family name upon Itachi's request.

Graduated middle school when he was 10

Graduated highschool when he was 12.

Dropped out of Harvard Law to join the police at the age of 14

Known as a child prodigy, he quickly rose in ranks of the police force became police chief at the age of 17.

Won 24 high ranking awards.

He settled was engaged to be married to his fiancé Naruto Uzumaki on April 6.

Died on Sat, April 4 after being shot in the head from an unknown criminal

His heart was donated to Sasuke Uchiha, said to be his orphaned—

…

Sasuke dropped the police report and quickly ran to his room searching through his drawers and boxes. After finding what he wanted quickly ran to his car knowing that it was someone that he had to see.

…

"_This necklace belonged to my mother. I grabbed it right before I got my brother so we could escape from the compound. I'll never forget that day, that merciless killing. I never want to lose someone I love like that again."Itachi said as squeezed the necklace._

"_Oh Itachi, I didn't know. So you saved you're brother?"_

"…_I guess you could say that. I at least tried to protect him by making sure we both maintained our own names and the family name. I want him to be proud of who he is."_

"…_But…wasn't your family a notorious gang? The Uchiha Clan."_

"_Unfortunately," Itachi signed, "and it would seem that Sasuke wanted to continue the clan's legacy. He started his own gang, Hawk. They are rapidly increasing their ranks. After all I did to save him I can't find it in my heart to stop him."_

_Naruto leaned over and pecked Itachi on the nose. _

"_You're a good brother."_

_Itachi signed again then looked up at his lover. "I want you to have this necklace."_

"_But—"_

"_No buts, I want you to take this and keep it with you at all times as a symbol of us. Just like I kept this necklace from being stolen, from being harmed, it is the same thing I will do for you. I would give my life for you if I had to. I want this jewel to symbolize my commitment."_

"_Oh, Itachi," Naruto picked up the beautiful necklace and stared at it. A beautiful jewel hung from the silver chain. The jewel itself was a rare, naturally red diamond however imbedded in the middle was another pure white diamond. Naruto laughed. _

"_What?" asked Itachi. _

"_Nothing, it's just that white represents joyous eternity and red represents love."_

"_Okay…"_

"_And when white is combined with red together they represent the unity of two people throughout time. Basically, it's the combination of the red of love with the white of eternity."_

_Itachi smiled. _

"_Never thought that someone as dumb as you are could come up with something like that."_

"_Shut up!"_

_**Timeless, i ga seum e mud eo yo sun gan eui yeol byeong cheo reom jam shi man a peul bbun i ni**_

"_That song you like so much is on"_

"_Do you know why I like that song so much?"_

"_No."_

"_Because that's the song that was playing when I first met you"_

_Itachi smiled. "Shall we dance?"_

"_Let's"_

_Naruto and Itachi got up to dance, holding each other and swaying with the music. _

"_Aishiteru Itachi"_

"_I love you too…Naruto"_

…_**we both agree! This is timeless. This is timeless love.**_

…

Sasuke slowly walked up to Naruto who was washing the windows. Naruto looked up and upon seeing Sasuke slowly stepped down from where he was standing and walked towards Sasuke.

They both stopped.

Sasuke looked down and pulled out something from his pocket. He held it up to Naruto.

…

Naruto looked up at the gem that he once depended on realizing what it was he gasped. He slowly took the necklace out of Sasuke hands, tears gathering in his eyes as he did so.

Sasuke fell on his knees, crying.

"Naruto…I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

…

The End.

…

…

…

**So folks, how was that? That was my second story Timeless. Sad, isn't it? Oh well. It's a tragedy.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and put this story on their story alert and fav. list. I really appreciate it. I would appreciate it even more if you guys review this final chapter as well -**

**I might revise this whole story as well as making a sequel which if I actually do it will be SasuNaru and it will be called Timeless Love. So if you are interested in reading that you may want to put me on author alert. **

**Um…once again thanks for reading and if you like this story be sure to check out my other story "Say That You Want Me"**

**A bientot!**


	9. End

Hey all,

First, I want to let you all know that you have been wonderful. Thanks for putting my story on alert and reviewing. However, I am no longer continuing this story or any other ones. It's not because I don't want to, but because of college, work, and my other activities, I find it hard to find the time to consistently update my stories. I'm sorry if I this disappoints anyone, but if anyone wants to adopt this story, just PM me. I will be removing all my stories tonight. Also, I am not taking any new beta request. Unfortunately, I don't have time to beta either. BUT if you all have any quick questions about your story, don't hesitate to ask.

-mickey8701

**The End…**

**Or is it? **


End file.
